DZKB-AM
DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 (Metro Manila) is a news/talk radio station serving the Mega Manila market. The station is owned and operated by the Radio Philippines Network. The station's all-news format is branded and produced with RPN News and Public Affairs, the news department of the network. The station's studio and transmitter are located at the RPN Compound, Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City. A member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 operates 24 hours daily except Lenten break of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Thursday and lasts until 3 am of Saturday. The station manager of DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 kHz is Roland Lumagbas. Profile Radio Philippines Network has bought the station, since during that time the station as DWWW (Radyo Broadcast City), a crony-owned AM station from 1977 to 1986, which contained news, public service programs, drama and music. Veteran anchors and new recruits like Johnny de Leon, Rod Navarro, Joe Taruc and Vic Morales came into DWWW at that time. Dely Magpayo and Noli de Castro were among those who worked as station announcers. In 2012 it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Wilson Tieng, the chairman of the network (sill in president of Solar Entertainment Corporation) and Robert T. Rivera, the president and CEO of th government-sequestered network Radio Philippines Network. Since March 2013, it was on its test broadcast, airing RPN's feed. As part of a plan to expand RPN's news operation in order to become more competitive with the other major networks, DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 was launched on April 1, 2013. His mission is to bring back the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since TeleRadyo has become the new trend in the full radio operations. The rebranding of this station now creates a unified brand for RPN's AM radio stations nationwide, which are under the Radyo Ronda station brand. Some innovations in programing to cater the nterest of the public. Intimately programs closely to support and give all effort to develop RPN as prime destination of listeners in the broadcasting industry. As the flagship station for a new radio network operated in conjunction with the news department of RPN, he also launched RPN Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) radio booth, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle. On January 3, 2014, RPN and Aliw Broadcasting Corporation (operators of DWIZ and Home Radio) recently signed a memorandum of agreement for the expanded coverage of the both TV and radio networks nationwide. Selected DWIZ programs will be simulcast on the Radyo Ronda Network. Since January 25, 2014, some programs of Radyo Ronda began airing on "TeleRadyo" format through RPN Digital to make a separate "TeleRadyo" sub-channel for the station. On February 5, 2018, in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kabarkada network and as part of the 58th anniversary of RPN, Radyo Ronda studios (including RPN News) moved from the RPN headquarters in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City to their new home at the inaugurated and renovated RPN Compound in #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City. Radyo Ronda anchors *Deo Macalma *Alex Tinsay *Ralf Rivas *Rey Sampang (since 2017) *Ched Olivia (since 2017) *Nalla Aguas *Danton Remonto (since 2017) *Madam Ratsa de Guzman *Jeffrey Zaide *Kiko Dagohoy *Lanie Valdoz (since 2017) *Miko Mallonga *Anthony Castelo *Aileen Papin *Anthony Pimentel (since 2017) *Albert Sebastian (since 2017) *Efren Montano (since 2017) *Ven Blones (since 2017) 'Reporters' *Goddes Hope Oliveros - Ronda 2 *Eduardo Jorial - Ronda 5 *John Nolasco - Ronda 8 *Vic Felizardo - Ronda 9 *Rodrigo Ruiz - Ronda 12 *Nelia Dalanon (Malacañang Correspondent) - Ronda 14 *Sally Balagot - Ronda 17 *Darius Reyes - Sports Correspondent *Eduardo Jorial - Sports Correspondent *Tyrone Tribiana *Claire Diaz *Rachel Sinel *Robellyn Ceballo *Neil Alcober *Bobby Brillante *Aries Mercado - Ronda 30 *Greg Camacho - Ronda 35 * JM Agreda (DZBS Baguio Correspondent) *Dennis Antenor (DZRL Batac Correspondent) * Ferdinand Gorospe Jr. (DZTG Tuguegarao Correspondent) *Ember Registrado (DZKI Iriga Correspondent) *Sunshine Lacson (DYKB Bacolod Correspondent) *Tweeny Malinao (DYKC Cebu Correspondent) *Erin Lumosbog (DXKT Davao Correspondent) *Cheng Ordonez (DXKO Cagayan de Oro Correspondent) *Jerry Lacastesantos (DXXX Zamboanga Correspondent) *Jun Galeon (DXKS Surigao Correspondent) *Dodo Lumahan (DXDX General Santos Correspondent) Programs 'Current' 'News' * Balitang Todong Lakas (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Todo Balita (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: January 8, 2018-present) * Radyo Ronda Balita (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2013-present) ** Radyo Ronda Balita (8:00am Edition) ** Radyo Ronda Balita (12:00nn Edition) ** Radyo Ronda Balita (4:00pm Edition) ** Radyo Ronda Balita (10:30pm Edition) '' ** ''Radyo Ronda Balita Weekend ** Radyo Ronda Balita Bulletin (hourly news update) ** Radyo Ronda Flash Report * Ronda 9 sa DZKB (2018-present, simulcast on RPN) * Ratsada sa Radyo Ronda (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2013-present) * Balita Na… Serbisyo Pa… (2015-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Balitang Paliparan (2017-present, simulcast on DWIZ) 'Pubilc Affairs' * Karambola (2014-presemt, simulcast on DWIZ) * Pilipinas Ngayon Na (2017-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * In the Heart of Business (2017-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Push Mo Yan Teh (2015-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Barangay Ronda (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2017-present) * Remonto Control (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2017-present * Noche de Ronda (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2013-present) * Sulong Kaibigan (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2017-present) * Sapol ni Jarius Bondoc at Ms. Marissa (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Mr. Taxman (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Usapang Senado (2017-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Labanan Para sa Karapatan (2015-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * TNT: Todong Nationwide Talakayan (2017-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * OH IZ (2015-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Uy, Ganyan ang Tama (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Direk Heidi (2016-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Pasiklaban sa DWIZ (2015-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Usap-usapan (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2017-present) 'Public Service' * Serbisyong Ronda (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2017-present * Yes, Yes Yo, Topacio! (2017-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Radyo Healthline (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Kalusugang Kaka-Bilib (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) 'Entertainment' * Boses Tinig Pinoy sa Radio (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2013-present) * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013-present, simulcast on RPN) 'Infotainment' * Bukid Sa Himpapawid (2015-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Bahay Nian (simulcast on DWIZ) * Deretsuhan sa Graphic (2015-present, simulcast on DWIZ) 'Sports' *''Radyo MBA'' 'Music' * Doble Banda (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) * Sunday Memories (2014-present, simulcast on DWIZ) 'Religious' * 3 O'Clock Prayer of Divine Mercy (2013-present) * Sunday TV Mass (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2013-present, simulcast on 9TV) 'Former' *''Arangkada Balita sa DZKB'' (2013-2018, simulcast on RPN) *''Ratsada Balita'' (2016-2018, simulcast on DWIZ) *''Basta Chismis'' (DZKB Radyo Ronda-produced: 2013-2017) *''Siyasat Express'' (2014-2017, simulcast on DWIZ) * Traces of Life (2015-2017, simulcast on DWIZ) * Ako sa Likod ng Awit (2014-2017, simulcast on DWIZ) * Star na Star sa DWIZ (2014-2017, simulcast on DWIZ) * Love, Memories and Music (2014-2017, simulcast on DWIZ) * Siyasat (2015-2017, simulcast on DWIZ) * Balitang 882 (2017, simulcast on DWIZ) Radyo Ronda AM Stations References External links *Radyo Ronda - Official website with live audio-video stream *DZKB Radyo Ronda on Facebook See also * Radio Philippines Network * DZKB-TV * RPN News and Public Affairs Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1960 Category:RPN News Category:Radyo Ronda stations Category:1960 establishments in the Philippines